1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of customizing information for presentation with a media selection.
2. Description Of The Related Art
International Patent Application No. WO 99/04561, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,122,011 and 6,177,931, discloses a system and method for customizing certain information for association with a media selection, especially for choosing media selections and advertising information. The term xe2x80x9cmedia selectionxe2x80x9d as used herein means an audio recording, a video recording, a multimedia item, a representation of a program in an electronic program guide, or any other recorded or transmitted data which may be presented to a user.
It is a shortcoming of the known system and method that information is insufficiently customized.
It is an object of the invention to provide additional information relating to a media selection.
This object is achieved through use of a user profile and enhanced content data. A processor combines and supplies enhanced content data with the media selection responsive to the user profile.
It is a further objection of the invention to customize information more finely relating to the media selection.
This object is achieved in that enhanced content data is embodied in a plurality of data structures stored on at least one storage device. At least one of the data structures has a plurality of nodes. Each node includes a respective piece of candidate enhanced content. At least first and second ones of the nodes in a single data structure represent alternative versions of a shared enhanced content topic. A processor chooses between the first and second ones of the nodes responsive to a list of user features in a user profile.